The Heart of a Pirate
by YuYuAmie
Summary: The small crew comes across the tiny Village known as Verona. There, Luffy drags the gang into an adult-bar, oblivious to the perversion around them, and our fair, strong, epic swordsman Zoro ends up recognizing one of the worker girls...Only to find she is being held there against her will. *I realize the technology in the house is a bit out of place. My apologies.*
1. For the Love of a Daughter

**Ch. 1. Whore-House**

"Luffy, we're starving! We need to stop somewhere to eaaaaaaatt..." Whined Nami.  
"You're telling me! I'm hungry, too! But there's no sign of land for miles!" Luffy plopped down on his back on the floor of the ship and groaned.  
"Wait a sec, guys! I think I see land!" Zoro exclaimed.  
Luffy hurriedly jumped up and looked out into the horizon. "Oh wow, way to go Zoro! It looks like some kinda village, they've gotta have some food there!"  
"You've said enough!" Nami exclaimed, steering the ship towards the small village. "Thank heavens, I thought I was going to pass out, I'm so hungry!"  
"Yeah, same here..." Zoro agreed.  
The small crew docked the boat and searched around the tiny village. "Hey, I think I smell something! Fallow me, guys!" Luffy grinned, dashing off into a bar where Nami and Zoro proceeded to fallow. "Luffy, what're you doing!? Wait! That's a!-..." Zoro sighed. "An..adult...Bar..."  
"That idiot!" Nami growled.  
"Oh well...Its no big deal, I suppose, as long as they have food..Let's just eat, okay? We can yell at him later."  
"Point taken.." Nami walked inside with Zoro.  
Luffy was already sitting at a table in the middle of the bar. There was a small stage in the far back with a booze-counter next to it. He yelled for them. "Hey guys, over here!" He grinned, not even noticing the waitresses attire. All of them where dressed in playboy-bunny suits or something just as skimpy, raunchy and sexy. They sat down beside him, both slightly blushing in embarrassment. Luffy was completely oblivious as always. Zoro propped his feet up on the side of the table with his elbow propped up on the back of his chair and his arm hanging loosely. He looked straight in front of him at one of the girls in a silky pink bunny suit with lace around the bodice, silky pink bunny-girl cuffs on her wrist, pink fishnet-stockings with lace and ribbons at the top and garters holding them up, and a pair of pink heels, complete with the novelty silk-pink bunny ears, a bunny-girl collar, and a little white cottontail just above her round bum. She had beautiful silky blonde hair tied up in a tight bun with her bangs flying freely around her face and the most stunning violet eyes, with a body that was nonetheless as gorgeous as the rest of her. She had large breasts that where being squeezed to death by the suit, and a very nicely toned tummy with thick, curvy hips and a very nice ass. She wasn't nothing short of a curvacious cutie. Zoro couldn't help but notice her. She was serving drinks to a group of males at the table in front of them, a few feet away. Nami noticed him starring and was about to scold and punch him, when something shocked them both. The girl Zoro had been starring at had taken her foot and kicked one of her customers across the face so hard, he went flying back into the wall and left a very large dent. Everyone in the bar looked at her in shock and amazement. "KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS TO YOURSELF, YOU DIRTY RAT! YOU HEAR ME!?" The women scolded. That's when Zoro remembered, before she had kicked the man he had slapped her pretty hard on her ass as she bent over to serve the drinks to his table. "Tch! Punk...He deserved it..." Zoro spat. "Woah..Shes strong.." Nami commented, sitting back down as she suddenly lost the urge to hit Zoro. Then the Lady strutted sexily over to their table, swaying her hips as she walked like some sort of model. She pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, still wearing an annoyed expression. She came up right beside Zoro and got out a pen and notepad. "Now then..." She said, smiling to everyone sweetly. It was as fake as could be. Zoro saw right through her, something was bothering her, and it wasn't just the man who slapped her ass. "May I take your orders?"  
Nami sat there and just blinked for a moment before she snapped back to reality. "Uuuuhhh..Y..Yeah..." Nami studdered, flipping through the menu and placing her order. "And you sir?" She asked, looking Zoro in the eyes. Zoro squinted. There was something familiar about her. "..Do I know you?" He asked bluntly. Her eyes widened a little as she got a closer look at him. "Roronoa...Zoro...!?" She asked. "Y-Yeah...I feel like I know you from somewhere but I cant really put my finger on it..."  
"N-No...I'm no one." She stated. "Just forget it."  
"Then how come you know my name..?" He looked at her suspiciously.  
"You're a famous swordsman, who wouldn't know you?"  
"Huh...Good point.."  
"I have work to do. Excuse me." She began to walk away when Zoro grabbed her hand. "No, please! Please, just at least tell me your name.."  
She had a bit of a sad expression on her face. "Its Ellaesiah...Ellaesiah Rodriguez."  
"Ellaesiah..? Huh..That's a unique name..It suits you." Zoro grinned. "But it doesn't really ring any bells, hmmm.."  
"Thank you.." She whispered. "But you may know it as simply Ella.."  
Zoro's eyes went wide as he suddenly realized who she was. "Hey..Wait! Now I remember! You're that girl from my Dojo I was in as a kid..!"  
She simply smiled to him sadly as she walked away to place their orders.  
"A childhood friend?" Nami asked.  
"N-no...Not really..We went to the same Dojo together, and she used to hide in the back and shy away from everyone. We talked a few times but never really became close..However, I do remember sparring with her, and she was really, really strong...It makes me wonder how she ended up working for a place like this..She had so much talent...And its being wasted working here."  
"Hmmm...Maybe she just needs the money..?" Nami shrugged.  
"No..." Zoro said. "I believe something fishy is going on in this town, and I wanna figure it out...Luffy!" Zoro yelled to get his attention.  
"Hm?" Luffy said through a mouthful of meat.  
"Mind if we stay in this town for a while? I have a few things I want to do."  
"Sure, I don't mind!" Luffy agreed. "They got some awesome food here!" Luffy continued chowing down.  
"So what are you saying, you think shes being forced to work here or something..?" Nami questioned with a worried expression.  
"I don't know, probably..All I know is that girl has a passion for swords, and shes not the kind of girl to be working here.."  
"Well, you never know..." Nami suggested. "I mean, people do change..."  
"No, not her...I can see it in her eyes. She doesn't want to be here."  
"If you say so.." Nami said.  
Ella came back out with their food not too after. "Enjoy."  
"Uh..Hey..Would you like to hang out later..?" Zoro asked.  
She turned away from him, blushing. "Did..Did Roronoa Zoro..Seriously just ask me on a date..!?" She thought, but then dismissed it. "No, I haven't got time for that.." Ella reminded herself. "Sorry. But no. I have to work."  
"Well..How long do you have to stay here..?" Zoro asked. "It cant possibly be that long.."  
"Until Two A.M." Ella replied.  
Zoro fell out of his chair. "WHAT!? TWO A.M.!? THAT'S INSANE!"  
"Well some of us around here have mouths to feed!" Ella pouted.  
"Huh?" Zoro looked at her confused. "Does she have a family waiting for her at home? Is that why she took this job?" He thought.  
"Ella!" A male voice called. "Stop playing around and get back here!"  
"Y-Yes sir!" Ella exclaimed worriedly, running behind the stage curtain as fast as she could.  
Zoro looked over at the man calling for her. He was old, short, plump, and very very fat; wearing an expensive Armani suit and a cowboy hat with a cigar sticking out of his mouth. He was the ugliest man Zoro had ever seen. Zoro cringed. "I got a really bad feeling about that guy.." Zoro said. "Me too.." Luffy agreed, glaring over at the man, his mouth still stuffed with food. "He gives me the creeps."  
"So its settled then. We're going to stay here until we find out what's going on." Zoro stated.  
"Yeah.." Luffy nodded. "Something's definitely up."  
"In that case.." Nami winked, showing them a huge sack of gold she stole. "We should probably find somewhere nice to stay.."  
"Alright, Nami!" Luffy cheered.  
"Holy shit! Where did you get all that!?" Zoro exclaimed.  
"From that asshole that crazy waitress knocked out earlier!" Nami giggled.  
"You hit the jackpot! We can stay at a five-star hotel for weeks with all that!" Zoro exclaimed.  
"That's the plan!" Nami grinned.  
"Oh, Nami! You are awesome!" Zoro chuckled.

"Nice place!" Luffy exclaimed, exploring their hotel. "Isn't it?" Nami said proudly. "Yeah, its huge!" Luffy ran into the first bedroom he could find in the large penthouse and went straight to bed. "Well, night guys!" He laughed and grinned stupidly, and with that fell straight to sleep.  
Zoro on the other hand, took a shower and got ready to go back out. Nami asked where he was going. "Back to that Bar we where at earlier. I wanna get some leads on whats going on." Nami nodded. "Not my problem...Have fun~" She grinned, running around the huge Penthouse. "This place is soooo amazing!"  
"Tch..." Zoro scoffed, leaving for the bar.  
The sky had already darkened to a purple-ish-blue-ish black color as it was around 10-11 P.M. Zoro walked alone to the bar with his three swords at his hip. As he entered, it was nearly empty, save the five guys spread out around the bar, all sitting at different tables. He took a seat back at the table he had sat at earlier with his crew. All of the lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared on the stage. All of the bunny-girls stood in a line as some music began to play. Once it did, they all began to erotically dance. The ugly-old man Zoro had saw earlier came out and announced, "Anyone up for a private lap-dance? Only costs 50$! Pick your favorite girl and I'll escort you personally to the back of the Saloon for a private dance!"  
The other men watched the girls dance on stage for a few moments before they picked one and went backstage with them. Zoro thought for a moment. "Hm...This would be a good chance to talk with her.." Zoro smirked and walked up to Ella and signaled for her to come forward. She looked at him with a shocked, nervous, and sort of angered expression. Her face said, "Seriously..!?" Zoro chuckled at her reaction. He didn't want to make a scene in front of the old man. "This one huh?" The old man grinned. "This baby-doll right here is Ella, shes my prized possession, my pride and joy~ Shes a beaut, ain't she, fella? Wise choice~ Now I must warn you, she may look lovely and sweet, but shes a feisty one!" The old man chuckled. "Hope you're into that!"  
"Certainly, sir!" Zoro forced a grin as the old man led both of them to a small private room, decorated all in red silk with low lighting and a lone chair. "Have a seat, sir." The old man grinned, puffing his cigar. "Thank you, I will." Zoro replied, taking his seat. "Enjoy~" The old man chuckled.  
As soon as he left the room, Ella growled fiercely and grabbed Zoro by the collar. "What the fuck, Zoro!? What're you doing here!?"  
"What? Pirates need lap-dances, too!" He joked. "No! not for you!" She spat, crossing her arms and turning her back to him. "Why the fuck not?" He asked. "Because!...Because..." She trailed off. "I...I know you.."  
"Oh, so you'd rather give lap-dances to old coots you don't know verses an old friend?" He teased. "Yes..! No..! I mean..!" She sighed. "Yeah, actually somehow its less awkward that way.."  
"Look Ella, calm down...I didn't come here for a dance, that's beneath me..I came here to talk."  
She faced him once more, a relieved expression washed over her. "Talk..? About what?" She asked.  
"Remember when we where kids and we used to spar at the Dojo?"  
"Yeah...What of it?"  
"I remember you where very strong, full of talent, and extremely passionate about your swordsmanship. So when I saw you working at a place like this, I got curious...How did someone like you get tangled up in a job as an erotic dancer?"  
Ella suddenly got an extremely distressed look on her face. "Shhh!" She hushed him, covering his mouth with her hand. "I...I...I cant talk about that right now..!"  
"Why not..?" Zoro asked, pulling her hand off his mouth.  
Ella straddled him, sitting on his lap and coming as close to his ear as possible and whispered, "He's watching..." Zoro tried to respond but she hushed him once more by covering his mouth. Before he had time to think, she was dancing on him. Zoro blushed. Ella placed his hands on her hips as they swayed erotically. Zoro didn't know what to think other than to sit there and blush and watch Ella in amazement. "El..Ella..Wh-what're you..!?" Ella hushed him again as the old man entered the room and sat down. "You don't mind if I watch, do ya, sport?" He asked Zoro with a grin. "Ya see, my Ella-Dearest can sometimes get a little too out of hand, so I'm here to make sure you're safe.." He chuckled.  
"O-Of course, sir..." Zoro muttered. Ella looked horrified having to dance for Zoro, but she tried to hide it with a false seductive smile. Zoro's hands remained on her hips so it would appear he was enjoying it; though it wasn't very hard to fake it. Ella was very, very good...  
However, he could feel her body shaking in anxiety and fear in his hands. Something wasn't right. Zoro couldn't tell if it was Ella's nervousness dancing for someone she once knew, or the old man watching. But when Zoro looked into the old man's eyes, it hit him. The old man's eyes, filled with sadistic lust and desire, fallowed Ella's hips in every gentle, seductive sway. Zoro tried not to glare at him and/or growl for that matter. He knew he had to keep up the act. He suddenly had a really really bad feeling about the old man and Ella's relationship. That's when he noticed the bruises on Ella's arms and legs, and even a few on her ass. Zoro figured the old man beat her. He was enjoying Ella's dance far more than Zoro. Suddenly it became apparent that he was somewhat obsessed with Ella; and that he came in here wanting to watch Ella, not Zoro. Zoro didn't understand why this made him so furious, but it did. It felt like there was a fire burning inside of him, waiting to be unleashed. But he knew now wasn't the time. He had to be certain before he jumped to conclusions. For now, he focused back on Ella. Zoro didn't want the old man getting suspicious, so he ran his hands up and down Ella's body gently, watching her sway to and fro. Her skin was so soft and her body was marvelous. His cheeks turned bright pink as he forced a smirk and pretended to play with her. Though to be honest, half the time it wasn't pretending. Any man would be crazy not to enjoy the sight of Ella. As she felt his hands explore her, she clenched her eyes closed and blushed very hard, making an innocent expression Zoro hadn't seen her make since they where children. She even went so far as to whimper softly, her body shaking even more now. "Wait wait wait...Is she...Enjoying this...?!" Zoro thought. "Heh heh, I think she is!" He smirked bigger and chuckled to himself. The old man had a sadistic grin on his face. "Like what you see...?" He asked Zoro. "Mmmhmm.." Zoro replied. "Just you wait old man.." Zoro thought. "One of these days, I'm gonna rip your voice box out!"  
"You know, if you wish to undress her..." The old man chuckled. "You may. I wont even charge extra because I like you so much, young fella!"  
Ella looked mortified. "Oh yeah right, you old pervert!" Zoro growled inside his mind. "You just wanna see Ella naked! Well I'm not like you and I'm not gonna go that far! Hell I didn't even wanna go THIS far..!" Zoro thought, looking at his hands on Ella's hips, then blushing bright red. He tried to keep them from touching any in-modest areas on her body, but every now and again he would trace her breasts or her ass just to keep up the facade, which by the way, happened to actually be turning him on, making the scene even more embarrassing for the both of them. Ella gave him a look of sympathy and sorrow, as a way of non-verbally telling him it was okay and that she was sorry to put him through this. Zoro nodded in response.  
"Go ahead now lad, unwrap your candy~" The old man pressured.  
"N-No thanks, we're fine as we are, sir.." Zoro replied. "Ya see, I just came here to get away from the wife for a little while, ya know?" Zoro rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yes yes, I understand..Wives are a pain, aren't they?" The old man chuckled. "They nag nag nag all day long and don't ever do anything else for ya!"  
"Y-Yeah.." Zoro agreed. "She wouldn't stop nagging and uh..." Zoro thought of a lie as quick as he could. "Uh, she never does anything like this for me.." Zoro fibbed. Ella arched an eyebrow at Zoro. "So he actually doesn't have a wife...?" Ella thought. "I hear ya!" The old man grinned. "Alright you two, have fun. Ella seems to be quite the good girl tonight so I see no reason for me to stay.." The old man slowly exited the room and Ella sat on Zoro's lap with a sigh. "I'm sorry.." She whispered. "No no, hey, its okay...I um..I actually...Sorta liked it.." He blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "I can tell!" She laughed loudly, pointing to the bulge in his pants. Zoro covered it with his hands, embarrassed. "Sh-Shut up! I cant help it! You where rubbing your ass all over it..!"  
"Look, I'm sorry, but I had to..!" She yelled.  
"Ella, what's going on? Why where you so nervous in front of that guy, if you hate him so much why don't you do something?"  
"I..I'll tell you later..!" She yelled.  
The loud arguing attracted the old man to come back into the room. Ella reacted and grabbed Zoro's collar, quickly yanking him towards her with her face buried in his neck. Ella sensually ran her soft, wet tongue gently up Zoro's long muscular neck, earning a soft moan out of him. Zoro blushed even more, his eyes widening in shock. The old man walked in on the scene and smirked. "I heard a loud noise and I thought Ella had misbehaved...However it looks like I misjudged, forgive me. I will leave you both to enjoy your night now." The old man left once more.  
Zoro pushed Ella off him. "What the fuck was that!?"  
"What? I'm sorry! I had to do something! I cant let him know I'm talking to you...He will..He will punish me..." Ella said nervously, rubbing her arm.  
"Oh..I see..." Zoro whispered. "So it really was his fault that you're all bruised up..."  
"Y-Yeah..." Ella said.  
"Why do you put up with this..?"  
Ella was almost in tears as she choked out, "For my daughter..."  
Zoro gasped. "Y-Your daughter..? What do you mean..?"  
"My shift is up in a few hours..Walk home with me."  
Zoro nodded in agreement.  
"Meet me at the docks in exactly two hours, okay?"  
"Okay..I'll see you then.." He replied. His eyes where stern and serious, yet somewhat sad for Ella.

Zoro kept his word. He had went home to take a two-hour nap, then returned to the docks to wait for Ella. She came down the street wearing a long black trenchcoat and thigh-high black high-heeled boots over her raunchy uniform. "So are you gonna tell me what's going on now?" Zoro asked, yawning and stretching as they walked down the street on their way to Ella's apartment. Ella sighed and nodded. "But only because I trust you..Don't make me regret that, or I will put my swordstyle to use..!" She growled. "Its okay Ella, if I intended on betraying you, don't you think I could've done it by now?" He asked. She looked down at the three swords on his hip. "Yes, I suppose.."  
"So tell me."  
"It all started about two years ago...One day, I was a happily married women, and the next...I was a widow..One of my friends had just gotten engaged, so we went out for a few drinks..My husband was off work, so he stayed home to watch our daughter, Akemi..Everything was going so well, until I came home..Akemi was hiding in the corner of the kitchen, with a mortified look on her face. I asked her what was wrong, and without a word, she took me into my bedroom, where Akako lay on our bed..dead..He had been stabbed in the chest multiple times...My sword was still stuck in his chest when I got to him..Our bed was soaked in his blood.." Tears rolled down Ella's face as she sobbed quietly. "It was fucking horrifying..! When I got there...Douglas was already there, waiting for me...He had his men hold guns to Akemi's head..She was crying so hard..I tried to help her but then Douglas held a gun to my own head and said if I tried to touch Akemi, he would kill both of us..." Zoro looked at Ella sobbing sympathetically and pulled her close to him in a tight embrace. She laid her head on his shoulder, pulling him tighter, and sobbing. "A-And then..! He said he put bombs all over my house..! And if I didn't do exactly as he said, he would blow Akemi up..!"  
"So basically he forced you to work for him in his strip-bar or he would kill both you and your daughter..?" Zoro asked. Ella nodded. "Yes..And I cant let anything happen to Akemi...Shes my life.." Ella sobbed. "H-Hey..D-Don't cry..!" Zoro growled angrily, becoming absolutely pissed at the ugly old man. "I'm not good at this comforting stuff...But I can promise you one thing, Ella. I'm going to get you out of this, I swear on my life! That old bastard is going to pay!"  
Ella wiped her eyes. "B-but Zoro...Why..?"  
"Only scum would leave you in this sort of situation! Plus, you're brethren of the Dojo. It would be against the code to just do nothing! And lastly, because you are my friend, Ella."  
"But all my friends left me after they found out where I was working..."  
"So what, you work at a whore-house, it isn't your fault!" Zoro growled. "Those bastards...Get ready to taste my swords, old man!"  
Ella smiled to him slightly. "Thank you, Zoro...Thank you..." Ella hugged him tightly and blushed.  
Zoro blushed a little, too. "Y-You're welcome.."  
"Its late, I should be checking in on Akemi now.." Ella said as they reached her apartment. "Would you like to stay here with me for the night? Its an awful long walk back to your hotel...I wouldn't feel right letting you go there alone, not at this hour.."  
Zoro nodded. "Yeah, thanks, I appreciate it."  
Ella unlocked the door and entered the small apartment. It was very tiny and down to the point. As soon as he walked in, there was a large living room space that turned into the kitchen in the far back. To the right, the kitchen wall squared off into a small rectangle where the door to Ella's room was, and beside her room to the right again, was another door on the right wall where the bathroom was, and also another door in the far corner of the kitchen that was Akemi's room. The walls where a dark but soft blueish purpleish color. A few feet from the bathroom door on the same wall was a cheetah-print couch. A TV set with a DVD player and a ps3 where straight across from the couch. Two or three pink and blue bean-bags where tossed carelessly around the room, and to the right of the tv was a large high-heel shoe shaped chair, also in cheetah print. There was a large painting of a white tiger above the couch. The other decor was fairly simplistic besides the animal print and paintings and such. "Nice place." Zoro smiled. Akemi shyly came out of Ella's room, hiding behind the door frame. "Whose this little cutie?" Zoro grinned, crouching down to get a better look at her. "Its okay, Akemi-Chan, hes a friend." Ella reassured her. Akemi darted out of the room and glomped Ella's leg. She was wearing a long, baggy blue jean button up shirt, with Ella's violet eyes and long, crimson hair. She didn't say a word. "What's the matter? Can't she speak?" Zoro asked curiously.  
"She can...But ever since the incident, shes hardly said a word..She only speaks when she is comfortable to do so, and that isn't often...I guess you could say shes mute, but its off and on.." Ella picked Akemi up and placed her on her hip, giving her a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Oh, I missed you, kiddo! I love you so much, baby~" Ella smiled. Akemi blushed and smiled back softly, holding Ella tightly in response.  
"I understand...That's a lot of trauma to put a kid like her under.." Zoro petted Akemi's head, causing her to tense up a bit. "Shes sort of..Untrusting...To knew people..." Ella responded. "Its fine, I understand. So where will I be sleeping?" Zoro asked. "Well, Akemi's room is free..She sometimes plays in her room during the daytime, but during the night, ever since Akako's death, she barely goes in there. Shes been sleeping beside me ever since. But her bed may not be large enough, so if you'd like you may sleep on the couch." Zoro nodded. "I will go get you a pillow and some blankets." Ella put Akemi down and she dashed into the kitchen and put on a pot of tea while Ella tried to make Zoro comfortable. "How is it? Do you need more blankets?"  
"No, I'm good, thanks." Zoro chuckled. "I sleep on a ship-floor most of my nights, so this is heaven to me!"  
"True." Ella responded. "I'm going to go change. I will be right out. If you need me throughout the night, don't be afraid to ask." With that, Ella went into her bedroom and closed the door. Akemi brought a tray of tea and cups over to the couch. She poured a cup and lifted it up to Zoro. Her cute little violet eyes sparkled up at him as they told him to take the cup. "Oh, thank you, Akemi..." Zoro said, taking a sip. "Wow kid, its good! Thanks!" He grinned, petting her head. Akemi smiled sweetly and gave Zoro a hug, to his surprise. He let it sink in for a moment, then hugged her back. Ella came back out of her room in a pair of short-shorts and a very long t-shirt. "O...oh..Akemi...? What're you doing..?" She asked. Akemi didn't let go of Zoro but instead hugged him tighter. "I..I dunno..She just sort of grabbed me..." Zoro said nervously. "Wow..I've never seen her take such a liking to..Well...Anyone.." Ella smiled. "You must be special! Akemi is very sensitive to someones true nature, so for her to hold you like that..." Ella giggled. "You must be a big softie!"  
Zoro blushed. "Oh please..!"  
"Come on now, Akemi. Back to bed." Ella said, holding her arms out for her. Akemi dashed over to Ella, quick as a lightening bolt, and glomped her. Ella carried her to bed. "Good night, Roronoa Zoro..." Ella said in a legit seductive tone. She giggled softly and smirked, taking one final glance back at his shocked expression. "Y-Yeah...G...Good night..." He choked, mesmerized by her stunning violet eyes.


	2. Escape! Ella the Straw-Hat Pirate!

**Chapter 2: Escape;**  
**Ella the Straw-Hat Pirate**  
Zoro awoke to the smell of something being fried. He looked around and saw Ella and Akemi cooking breakfast in the kitchen. "Good Morning, lazy-ass!" Ella laughed. Zoro sat up and yawned. "Good morning, Miss Bunny." He smirked. "Shut it, you! I'm making you food! Ain't you ever heard don't bite the hand that feeds ya!?" Ella pouted. "Yeah yeah, thanks for the food.." Zoro chuckled as Ella handed him a plate. Zoro dug in. "Mmm, wow, you're a really great cook, Ella!" He grinned.  
"Thank you, my husband seemed to think so as well.." She smiled and blushed softly. "Hey now, don't be upset about him, its in the past now. And besides, if your husband loved you, he'd want you to be happy every day."  
"Yes, I suppose you're right, but I realized that a long time ago, Zoro. I even tried dating again after he died, but the only guys I ever liked weren't okay with my situation and they ran off.."  
"Well, they're all dumb assholes, any man would be lucky to have you as his own! From what I've seen, you are a wonderful women..Beautiful, sexy, a great cook, a wonderful mother, and incredibly talented, nonetheless..Don't let it get to ya."  
"Oh...T-Thank you, Zoro.." Ella blushed happily. "T-that means a lot coming from you..." Ella smiled, sitting down beside him as they enjoyed their breakfast. "But whatever ya know? They weren't worth my time..Besides Akako, there was only one other man I truly loved...In fact, I've been in love with him my entire life...But I was always to shy to make a move on him. I think the only thing that hurts now is knowing I will never be with him..." Ella stared at her freshly-painted toenails and adverted her eyes from Zoro.  
"Oh yeah? And who was that?" Zoro asked looking into her eyes. She didn't return his gaze. "Oh..No one in particular, you wouldn't know him.." Ella fibbed sadly. "Well either way, whoever he is, I say go for it. You're never gonna get anything in life with an attitude like that. You've gotta work for it."  
"I know that!" Ella snapped. "But hes probably taken by now so why does it matter!"  
"Ella..." Zoro said gently.  
Ella looked off into space, saddened. Zoro sat there quietly with her for a moment, thinking of what to say.  
"Look..All I can say is, if there isn't a ring on it, its fair game.." He joked, making Ella smile a little. "And if he doesn't notice how great you are, he doesn't deserve you anyway. You're a wonderful girl, Ella. Don't forget that. So quit your whining and keep trying!" Zoro punched her arm gently. "Right!" She grinned. "Sorry about that."  
"Its no problem. We're human. It's normal. Just don't worry about it. Later on, I'll go tell my crew whats up, and we're gonna help you get outta that nasty place. They wont be able to hurt you and Akemi anymore. And maybe after that, you'll have a bit more luck with this guy of yours." Zoro petted Akemi's hair, making her smile. "Akemi could use a father-figure so don't be afraid to go for it. Not that you're not enough..Just sometimes kids feel empty with one parent missing. Right Akemi?"  
Akemi nodded, glomping Zoro. "Heh heh, I guess she likes me." He chuckled, finishing up his breakfast. "Yeah, I guess she does..." Ella responding, smiling softly at the both of them. "Well, I have to get going now...Asshole will literally skin me alive if I'm late..." Ella held onto Akemi tightly, kissing her forehead. "I love you, baby...Keep being strong for mommy for just a few more days, okay? Zoro here is gonna make everything go back to how it used to be, okay...?" Akemi nodded, clinging to her mother. She gave Ella a kiss on the cheek as Ella went into the bedroom to change into her uniform. "You know, if you'd like, I can take Akemi with me to the Penthouse today to keep her safe. So she doesn't have to be home alone." Akemi looked at Zoro anxiously, her eyes pleading. "Would you..?" Ella asked. "Yeah, I don't mind. She doesn't seem that hard to get along with."  
"I would love that!" Ella grinned. "Thank you so much, for everything..."  
"Its no problem. Well, you heard her, Kid! Lets go!" Akemi clapped in excitement, running to her room to get dressed and grab her dolly and her stuffed bunny. She put on a red t-shirt with a teddy bear on it and a frilly pink skirt with red flats and climbed up on Zoro's shoulders in a hurry. She cuddled his face and smiled happily. "Come on kiddo, what'ya say we walk mommy to work?" Ella covered herself with her black trench-coat as they walked to the bar. "Thank you...I'm counting on you..." Ella kissed Zoro's cheek, making them both blush slightly. "I'll be here later to pick you up." He stated.  
"Okay. Bye, Aki-Chan~" Ella gave her one last kiss on the forehead before walking into the bar. Akemi waved bye to her mother as Zoro walked away to the Penthouse.

"Hey, Zoro, nice to have you back! But who's the kid...?" Luffy asked. "She's Ella's." Zoro sighed. "Look guys...I've got some explaining to do..."  
Zoro sat down and told Luffy and Nami about Akemi and Ella's situation.  
"Oh wow..." Nami replied. "Poor girl...That sounds horrible.."  
"So what, you want us to help you save them?"  
"Yeah...I can take on the old man myself, but I need you two to protect Akemi and Ella while I do so. I need you guys to make sure they are safe when I go in and strike, because he has their entire apartment rigged with bombs. With Ella working long hours, Akemi has no where else to stay but with us. So I want her with you guys when the time comes, we cant have her staying in that godforsaken apartment."  
"Agreed." Nami replied. "But watching her is up to you! I may be a women but babysitting isn't one of my fortes!"  
"Akemi is pretty quiet, she shouldn't cause too much trouble." Zoro reassured. Akemi hopped down from his shoulders, sticking her tongue out at Nami and pulling her eyelid down. She took her toys and laid on the couch, cuddling them with her thumb in her mouth. Within a few minutes, she was asleep.  
"Huh...That's one weird kid..." Luffy said.  
"Shes been traumatized." Zoro replied. "Kids who've seen that sort of shit usually are a bit strange. And this one watched her father die.."  
"That's harsh..Oh well! We're gonna make everything turn around for the better for them! And that Ella girl is strong! I'd like to recruit her!"  
"I dunno about that...She's always been one to be stubborn. Even more stubborn than you. Just promise me I get to be there when you ask her. It's gonna be hilarious!" Zoro smirked.  
"Uh, okay, if you say so.. But if shes half as good with a sword as you are, Zoro, shes definitely joining my crew!" Luffy grinned.  
"And like I said, Promise I get to be there when you ask her!" Zoro laughed. "You'll most likely find out right then just how good she is! I know shes kicked MY ass a few times, that in itself is impressive!"  
"Okay! I've decided then, shes gonna join the crew!" Luffy was ecstatic about his decision. Zoro on the other hand didn't know how Ella would react to it.  
"Uh guys..." Nami asked. "Just in case...Don't you think we should get all of her stuff out of her house for her? I mean what a waste to have all of her precious things blown up.."  
Zoro detected a faint smirk on Nami's face. "Now's not the time to be thinking about stealing all of Ella's money, you dope!" He growled.  
"Heeeheee...Sorry...Couldn't help myself.." Nami giggled.  
"She is right though, no telling what this old man will do as soon as I go in there with swords ablaze...Luffy, can you go in and get all of Ella's stuff and bring it on the pirate ship? We have quite a few spare rooms left, we can put it in there, can't we?"  
"Well if shes joining the crew then I don't see why not! But if I save all of her stuff from being blown to smithereens, of course she has to join!" Luffy grinned and chuckled to himself before docking the boat by the bay in Ella's neighborhood and running into her apartment.  
"Nami.." Zoro sighed. "Please, go with him and make sure he doesn't break anything...And for the love of god, leave Ella's money alone.."  
"Alright alright...Sheesh..." Nami growled, fallowing Luffy.  
"Right.." Zoro said, unsheathing his swords. "I should prepare, too.."

That night, Zoro went into the bar and ordered himself a few drinks. He looked around for Ella. She was no where in sight. He assumed she was backstage with another customer. He growled at the thought of another man touching her. "Wait, what?" He thought. "Why the hell do I care? It's none of my business what she does..."  
The old man came out from the back and went behind the bar and began washing cups. He smiled to Zoro who was sitting at a stool drinking beer. "Back again, I see? Would you like another dance? I got some sexy girls here, for ya~" He suggested, holding out one of his arms, signalling for a few of the girls to come over to him. They stood shyly with their hands folded and their heads hung, starring at the ground. They seemed a bit fearful. Zoro concluded they must had been working there against their will as well. One of them was very tan with bright brown hair and bright blue eyes dressed in a teal bunny-suit and the other, very pale with silver eyes and dark purple hair dressed in a black bunny-suit. She glanced at the swords at Zoro's side and gasped slightly. "I..Is that...?" She whispered to the other girl, who nodded. "He must be Zoro.." She whispered back. "Hm?" Zoro asked them. "How do you know my name?"  
"E..Ella.." The purple hair girl whispered. The old man glared at her when Ella's name was mentioned and the women hung her head in shame. Zoro became suspicious.  
"Who are you two?" Zoro asked.  
"Forgive me." The old man chuckled. "These two babes Janice.." He placed his hand on the purple-haired one's shoulder, making her flinch. "And Kallula." He placed the other hand on the brunette's shoulder. She glared at him then dropped her eyes back to the floor. "Ella is...Off duty tonight.." The old man chuckled. "But these two babes are just as sexy, huh?"  
Zoro glared at the old man. What did he mean, off duty..? He had watched her walk into work this morning. She had to be there. Both of the girls looked sad and worried when the old man said that. Zoro figured they knew something. "..Sure.." Zoro said, still glaring at the old man. "I'll take both..."  
"Oooooh, you drive a hard bargain young man!" The old man chuckled. "Alright then, but you're paying double!" Zoro threw a bag of gold at him, making the old man ever-so-happy. "Alright, you got yourself a deal!" The old man ran off cackling happily while Kallula and Janice escorted him to one of the private dance rooms. They sat him down, but before they could do anything, Zoro stopped them. "Girls, no, please..." He sighed. "I've had enough lap-dances for my entire life..."  
They both looked at him confused. "So it is you.." Kallula stated. "Roronoa Zoro!?"  
"Yes, it's me..Now where's Ella!? I saw her come in this morning!"  
Janice and Kallula both looked at each other worriedly. They turned on some music to block out anyone hearing their conversation. "Its Douglas.." Janice replied. "He found out about your plan!"  
"What!? How!?" Zoro exclaimed.  
"We don't know...We believe he has his men posted all over the town..They must have overheard you somehow, and reported back to him.."  
"So hes on to me?" Zoro asked.  
"Afraid so.." Kallula replied.  
"You guys still aren't answering me..Where the hell is Ella!?"  
"We don't know!" Janice cried. "But when he found out, he tied Ella up and dragged her to the back room and beat her!"  
"That was the last we heard of her.." Kallula said. "Shes always been a very good friend...We're worried about her...Please find her, Zoro.." Kallula was almost in tears. Janice was already crying. "Please...We don't want her to die..!" Janice whined.  
"Okay okay, calm down, girls! I'm sure shes fine. Ella is a strong women, there's no way shes dead.." Zoro said. "If I know Ella, I know she wouldn't go down without a fight! So don't worry. I will find her." Zoro stood up and took his bandanna off his arm and tied it around his head. He walked slowly around the backstage with his hand on the hilt of his sword. He heard someone beating on the closet door and ran over to it. It wouldn't budge. "Ella is that you!?" He yelled. A muffled voice came from behind the closet door in response. Zoro took out one of his swords and sliced the lock, making the door swing open. There sat Ella in her bunny-suit all tied up and beaten. Scars and bruises covered her and her hair was halfway pulled down. She looked like she had a rough night. Zoro pulled her out and began to untie her. "Holy crap, Ella! Are you okay!?" He pulled the bandanna tied around her mouth off of her so she could speak. "Ugghh...I could be better.." She groaned weakly. Dried blood was on her mouth from where she had been hit. There was a large gash on her thigh and a few on her arms. She had lost a lot of blood and was half-way out of it from the bloodloss. "Don't worry..I'm gonna get you out of here..."  
"Zoro.." Ella said weakly, "Just leave..."  
"No, not without you."  
"Zoro...get out of here..." Ella was slipping in and out of consciousness. "Hes coming.."  
Suddenly, Zoro heard a clicking noise behind him. He turned to look. The old man had a gun pointed at Zoro's face. He grinned slyly. "Thought you could double-cross me and steal my girl, ah?" He cocked the gun. "Well you slimy little scumbag, I think not..Any last words, Roronoa Zoro...?" The old man mocked. Zoro smirked, jumping over the old man and landing behind him, Kuina's sword in his mouth and his own two in his hands. "Yeah...Bring it, ya old sonovabitch!" Zoro taunted. The old man chuckled. "Well now, what's faster...Three swords or a speeding bullet? I guess we'll find out.." Zoro stood ready, the old man began to pull back on the trigger, but had forgotten about Ella behind him. Ella spotted her own sword she had smuggled with her tossed carelessly to the side of the closet door. Right as he was about to fire, Ella stabbed him straight through the kneecap. He fell to the ground screaming. "OWWWW! YOU BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"  
"I can..." Ella laughed with what strength she had left. "I...Hate you...You stupid, fat, ugly motherfucker..! Burn in hell..." Ella spat.  
Zoro looked at her shocked. Ella fell to the ground un-conscience. "E..Ella.." He mumbled. The old man pointed the gun at her with the intent of her never getting back up. But the wound made him too weak to move quickly. Zoro quickly gathered himself together and readied himself to strike. "Oni...Giri..!" Zoro shouted, cutting the old man's hands off and slicing the rest of him to bits. The old man screamed. "AAAHH MY HANDS! MY HAANNNDSSS!"  
"Go on, strain yourself more...You'll only die faster." Zoro looked down upon the old man with a cruel and icy gaze. The old man shuddered in fear. "Just...Just end it already...!" The old man begged. "You're not worth it..." Zoro spat, picking Ella up bridal style and leaving the bar. Before he walked out, he looked back at all of the girls. "You're all free now. The old man's dead meat." They all cheered and ran off while Zoro carried Ella to the dock.

"I think that's all of her stuff." Luffy said. Akemi tugged on his arm and shook her head. "No? Hm, well, what did we miss?" Luffy asked. Akemi dragged Luffy to her bedroom. "Oh, I didn't even notice this room. Come on Nami, we got some more stuff to get!"  
"I'm coming.." Nami yawned.  
"She doesn't have a lot in here, I think most of her stuff was in Ella's room." Luffy replied.  
"That's good, beacause I'm tired of this.."  
Soon enough, they had everything of importance out of the small apartment, such as bedding and clothing and Akemi's toys. But they had seemed to forgotten one thing; Akemi's stuffed bunny that her father had bought for her the day she was born. Akemi looked around the ship for it frantically, then spotted it sitting in the living room floor from the open door in the small apartment. Ella became conscience around this time. "Zoro.." She mumbled, hugging him closer. He sat her down on the floor of the ship. "It's alright now, Ella. Get some rest. Nami here is gonna patch you up."  
Nami got out a first aid kid and sat by Ella. "Wow, you got banged up pretty good...Don't worry now, I'll take good care of you."  
Ella smiled a little at Nami. "T..Thank you..." Ella sighed in relief. Zoro saw Akemi walking back into the house to get her toy. He heard a ticking noise. "Huh..What's that noise..." Zoro thought. "Oh crap..." Zoro realized that the old man must have set off the bombs. "Akemi, get out of there!" Zoro yelled, running in after her. Ella jolted up, looking out towards her home as she heard the boom of each room exploding one by one. "ZORO! AKEMI!" Ella cried. "NO!" Nami and Ella watched in astonishment. The entire apartment complex caught fire. Luffy ran around evacuating everyone out of them. Ella got off the ship, using her long Katana to aid her walking all the way to the door. Akemi wouldn't stop until she grabbed her stuffed bunny. The entire apartment was up in flames. The ceiling began to collapse, one of the boards was heading straight for Akemi. Zoro ran over to her as fast as he could. "Akemi! Roll into a ball!" He demanded. Akemi obeyed and Zoro shielded her with his body so that the board fell on him instead of Akemi. "ZORO!" Ella cried, too weakened to have the courage to run into the flames, and suddenly seeing no point since her daughter was safe. He growled in pain and shoved it off, then hurriedly picked Akemi up and darted out the door. The entire place crumbled down as soon as they came out. Akemi sat on Zoro's shoulders, tears sliding down her face. A picture of her father and mother sat on one of the tables left behind. It was crushed and burned by the debris. Ella hugged Zoro tightly, thanking him over and over as she grabbed Akemi from his shoulders and cuddled her in her arms. "Akemi...My baby.." She cried. "I'm so glad you're safe.."  
"I guess we did the right thing by collecting all of your belongings. I sort of figured this would happen.." Zoro coughed up ash and soot and flopped over on the ground, exhausted. Luffy and Nami helped them all back on the ship.  
"So now that we saved you- and all of your stuff- you're gonna join my pirate crew!" Luffy exclaimed.  
"WHAT!? Ella exclaimed. "WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU DECIDE THIS!?"  
"When I put all your stuff into your room on my ship!" Luffy grinned.  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!?" Ella growled.  
Zoro couldn't help but chuckle. He knew Ella wouldn't take it well.  
"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" He exclaimed.  
"YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY, KID! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD THAT IS!?"  
Luffy grinned. "Yup! But I can do it, I'm strong!"  
"WELL WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO DECIDE MY DESTINY!?" Ella growled.  
"The guy who just saved your life and all of your stuff and even made a big room for you on his Pirate ship! So get used to it miss, caz from this day forward, you're a Straw-Hat Pirate!" Luffy argued.  
Ella fell back on the floorboards and groaned. "Oh please..! I guess you do make a good point though...Fine, kid, I'll be one of your pirates.."  
Luffy petted Akemi's head as she cuddled her stuffed bunny. "And this ones gonna be a pirate in training!" He chuckled. Akemi grinned. She thought that sounded fun.  
"So from this day forward..." Ella said, standing up in front of Luffy. She held out her fist with blood seeping from one of her wounds. "I take a blood-oath. From this day forward, I, Ellaesiah Rodriguez, will be a Straw-Hat pirate and fallow you anywhere you shall go. I swear my undying loyalty to you, Captain Monkey D. Luffy! And honor your name for saving me and my daughter.." Ella got down on one knee and bowed. "Thank you..."  
Luffy simply grinned to her. "No problem! Welcome to the Crew!"  
Ella grinned. "You're one strange dude."  
"I know!" Luffy chuckled. "Thanks for noticing!"  
"Welcome aboard." Nami said.  
"Here, let me show you to your room." Zoro offered. Ella fallowed him downstairs. "Wow..This is pretty nice for a ship...But where's my furniture from the living room?"  
"Luffy thought it was cool and he put it down in the Lounge."  
"Sweet!" Ella grinned. "This is actually kind of exciting, I've always wanted to travel around the world! I'm so glad to be out of there...And it's all thanks to you." Ella smiled, blushing, and softly kissed Zoro's cheek. He blushed right back. "N-No problem.." He studdered, starting to go back upstairs. "And hey..." She smirked. "Don't get used to this sweet, loving, 'thanks for everything' Ella...She'll be gone by tomorrow.."  
"I kinda wondered when you'd go back to normal.." Zoro smirked.  
"Oh please, don't mistake my pity for kindness...I could've done all of that myself..." Ella giggled.  
"Sure you could..." Zoro grinned. "Welcome aboard, Ella."  
"Now then.." She said in a devious tone. "Get the FUCK out of my room..!" She shoved Zoro out and laughed wickedly. "No more Misses nice girl from here on out!"  
"Fine by me!" Zoro chuckled darkly. "I like em feisty." He gave her a playful wink and shut the door behind him. He slid down and sat against it, sighing. "Seriously...!? Did I really just say that!? Stupid, Zoro, stupid..!" He scolded himself. "Wait, why do I care..?" He pouted. "Ah, fuck her! Shes just a dumb women.." He scoffed, walking back to his own quarters.  
Ella swooned once she was alone and sighed nostalgically. "Its great to have you back again, old friend.." She whispered in a sad tone, breaking the bitter silence of the quiet night.


End file.
